


“I might just kiss you.”

by KittsFics



Series: Fictober19 [5]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 17:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittsFics/pseuds/KittsFics
Summary: Q gestures at his desk which is covered in some small, twisted machinery fragments, and slowly drags himself to his feet, setting his laptop carefully aside. “I assume you’re here to add to that. Or has there been a miracle?”





	“I might just kiss you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for Fictober19  
List of prompts here: [ x ](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/post/187637998976/fictober-2019)

People scurry out of James’ way as he heads down to Q branch, and he wonders absently if it’s the scowl or the blood staining his shirt. It gets worse when he actually reaches it, minions rapidly scattering back to their desks as he looks around for Q. Instead R catches his eye from where she’s standing at the main workspace at the head of the room, and gestures towards Q’s closed office door. He gives her a nod and starts heading towards it, amused by the bubble of silence that follows him across the room. 

“Q? It’s me.” He knocks gently and waits for the door lock to change from red to green before pushing it open. Q’s sprawled on his sofa, laptop resting precariously on his chest with one arm thrown over his eyes. “Bad day?” 

There’s a grunt and Q slowly sits up, frowning at him. “Weren’t you due back tomorrow? I’m fairly sure you and Trevelyan aren’t allowed to return on the same day.”

“Alec’s back?” 

Q just gestures at his desk which is covered in some small twisted machinery fragments, and slowly drags himself to his feet, setting his laptop carefully aside. “I assume you’re here to add to that. Or has there been a miracle?”

“Don’t you always say that if it saves an agents life, then it’s worth the sacrifice?” 

“Yes, but there’s sacrifice, and then there’s wanton destruction. I’m fairly certain the two of you are the latter.” 

“Now that’s just lies and slander.” He meets Q’s glare with the most innocent look he can muster, and reaches into his pocket. “Will it help if I return your prototype in one piece?” Offering it out, Q immediately heads to his desk, placing it down and grabbing some tools.

“If it’s survived I might just kiss you.”

“I didn't think you were that kind of man, Q.” He should have known better than to give James an opening like that. “I should take you to dinner first. How’s seven?”

Q slowly turns back to face him properly, raising one eyebrow and James gives him a lazy grin. 

“Make it eight, and Bond, please change before picking me up.”


End file.
